


I will tell your story

by cassiandameron



Series: Pompeii on LSD AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of time stamps that together make a prequel to I was stabbed by Satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will tell your story

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically short drabble on how the sheriff and his wife met in my AU.

It’s in the first curling wave of the morning that they meet. She’s wandering on the outskirts of their city, taking comfort in the hazy morning fog. He runs into her on his way back from the harbor.

John Stilinski wasn’t supposed to be there. No man should have been there. But there was something heavy in the air that she could breath in, feel it in her skin. That timeless way of things being set in stone. So, when John smiles at her awkwardly and asks for directions, she coaxes him into chasing after her with a playful grin. She skips through the thinning fog, her laughter leading him into their ancient city.

Later, he would tell Stiles that she laughed like the whole of life was bursting through her.

_“You laugh just like her.”_


End file.
